<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Always Have, And I Always Will by starspawnedwarlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111338">I Always Have, And I Always Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspawnedwarlock/pseuds/starspawnedwarlock'>starspawnedwarlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspawnedwarlock/pseuds/starspawnedwarlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke meets his mother one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Mikoto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Always Have, And I Always Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Sasuke stood alone in the centre of the Uchiha compound, arms down by his sides as he took in his surroundings. He flexed and curled his hands, unsure of why his dreams had brought him here, away from Naruto and their shared experience. He couldn't see the Uzamaki anywhere near him, and he didn't see much reason for him to have any memory of this place.</p><p> His eyebrows furrowed as he began to expect the reason for his presence here, and he felt a slight shake in his hands, dreading what he was about to relive for the thousandth time, before he noticed how some things were off. It was daytime, not night. And the windows and walls of the compound were not covered in blood and gore, no bodies hung form the ledges and were strewn halfway out doors. The place was perfectly well-kept.</p><p> His confusion grew as he stood still, not feeling the need to move all too much. Why had his dreams brought him here?</p><p> His head tilted to the side as he heard a sound from within the houses, and he whipped around to stare in its direction. It sounded like... pots and pans? His hand reached back slowly to rest on the handle of his blade as he stepped forward, beginning to approach the house from wherein the sound came.  His wariness only increased as he drew nearer, unsure of how to deal with the situation he found himself in. He didn't expect there to be danger in this odd dreamscape, but he knew how dire situations could turn at just the drop of a hat.</p><p> His breath was still and steady, a precise length of time between each, as he slid open the door to a house; his, of course. His eyes narrowed as he stepped through the hallway, approaching the kitchen, his sharingan appearing in his right eye in preparation, and his blade slipping an inch out of its sheath.</p><p> His body tensed up, ready to be released at a moments notice, when he leaned through the kitchen door. His eyes took in the scene instantly, and he froze at the sight. The scene of a woman, her back facing him, working away at the counter. The hair reaching down her back, jet black in colour, assured his gut feeling of who it was.  </p><p> He watched her as she chopped away at the food in front of her, the knife moving with more speed and precision than most shinobi could manage in their dedicated attacks. The sound was almost a constant buzzing, which did little to ease Sasuke's nerves as he stared in disbelief. He watched as the morning light came in through the window, reflecting off her hair and the slight dust that floated around her,  the golden cloud of light giving the atmosphere of ethereal beauty to her, not at all helped by the seeming indistinctness and blur of the dreaming world he found himself in.</p><p> Sasuke stood in the doorway, leaning forward, for several more moments, not drawing a breath. It wasn't until the woman turned towards him to grab something, and her face came into view, did he react, his heart skipping a beat. He was met by a small gasp of surprise, and a warm smile from the woman in front of him, half of her face lit by the golden morning sunlight, and the other hand in shadow. She looked at him, up and down, for a second, surprise and wonder in her eyes, before she met his look again.</p><p> "Sasuke..." Mikoto Uchiha said after a moment, the flutterings of a chuckle in her breath as she grinned wider.</p><p> Sasuke finally took a breath, his eyes wide. He tired for a few seconds to get his breath steady and strong, as he took a step into the room, his hand still resting on his blade handle.</p><p> "Look how big you've gotten, taller than me now!" She half laughed, gesturing weakly at him with her arms. </p><p> Sasuke tried to speak, but his words failed him. He licked his dry lips, trying to ignore the shaking of his jaw as he attempted to speak again. "M-mother?"</p><p> He looked down on the woman, who had always towered over him in all the years he knew her, as a hint of sadness overcame her features for a moment, before her smile resumed. "Yes, Sasuke, I... It's me."</p><p> Sasuke stared at her for a few more moments, incredulous, as his free hand slowly raised up, reaching towards her, before pulling back an inch. He took a deep breath in suddenly, trying to stem the tears that well in his eyes. He failed, as lines of his sorrow streaked down his face, and he swallowed hard.</p><p> His mother's face fell, her eyes softening into pure emotion as she stepped forward, her arms reaching out to hold her son. The boy stared down, shocked at the physical touch, his arms shaking as he looked at his mother, her arms wrapped around him, before he slowly brought his free arm around her. He tensed each time her made contact with the slow movement, still hardly believing the experience. He got a firmer hold, and pulled her slightly into him. He felt her grip tighten, and her head bury itself deeper into his shoulder. The movement egged him on, as his other hand abandoned his sword to come around, holding her tightly and pulling her into him with a eagerness that surprised the boy himself.</p><p> His head dipped down, tears flowing freely from his eyes and dropping down as he held her, his breath ragged and stalling through the crying. He could feel his mother shaking with tears in his arms as well, and he could feel her body move with her breath. He closed his eyes tightly shut, giving himself into the moment as best he could. He desperately wished that this moment would never end, that he could stand in his mother's arms in the morning rays of light streaming into the kitchen forever, having her in his arms, there, secure, where she could never leave his life again.</p><p> Eventually Sasuke lifted his head just a bit, and went to speak, before he choked on his own words. "I- I..." He screwed up his face as more tears fell, and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself.</p><p>"I... I missed you..." His head fell back down as he dissolved into her again.</p><p> "I missed you too, Sasuke," His mother spoke into him. "We all did, me, your father, Shisui and Izumi as well." She leaned back slightly, and Sasuke stared into her watery eyes, tears still falling from his. "We've always been watching, Sasuke, and we've been missing you ever since that night."</p><p> Sasuke stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say as emotions overwhelmed him, until something sparked in his head. "And... Itachi?"</p><p> Mikoto smiled and looked off to the side.</p><p> "He's doing fine with us, don't worry." She looked back up to him. "We gave him a bit of a hard time the first time he joined us, mostly because of how he treated you-" she held up a hand to cup his face, and Sasuke felt like the whole world would met from her touch. "But we're a bit softer on him now, since you and him talked it out."<br/>Sasuke let a small smile appear on his face. "That's one way to put it." His mother laughed at that, her laughing face highlighted in the golden rays. "I would have liked to meet them all too..."</p><p> "Only I was able to come, unfortunately." Mikoto frowned, squeezing his arms. "But I'll pass along your love, I'm sure the clan will be happy to receive it." She looked at him for a few more moments, before she pulled him back into a hug. Sasuke collapsed into her again.</p><p> "I don't have much time left here, you'll have to return to your world... and your Naruto." He felt her shake with the little giggle she let out. </p><p> "Ah, that..." Sasuke stilled, unsure of how his mother would react to the situation.</p><p> She seemed to sense this thought, as she tilted her head up to look at him. "Sasuke, the leaf has done terrible, terrible things to us, to you. I just want you to know that, just like Itachi, we are all so, so proud of you, and we will be behind you, supporting your every step, no matter where you go and what you do." She looked up at him with big, earnest eyes as she spoke, holding him tighter than ever.</p><p> She released him from her arms and reached up to hold his face Sasuke. "I love you, Sasuke." She pulled his head down, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I always have, and I always will."</p><p> Sasuke looked at her, misty eyed and with a torn heart, as she slowly faded in front of him, leaving with the golden light form the window that lit the room. He stood there, arms empty, in the now dark kitchen, his face covered with tears. He took a few deep breaths, feeling the emotions in him begin to shift, like a great body of water being swept up slowly by a force. He took one more deep breath in, as his fists curled, and his body tensed.</p><p> "I love you too, mother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't finished the chunin arc yet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>